


Fight you for him?

by Jennyrosity



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Requited Unrequited Love, Rivalry, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 09:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennyrosity/pseuds/Jennyrosity
Summary: Clint wants Tony. Bucky wants Tony. Fight, fight, fight, fight!Hang on though. What does Tony want?





	Fight you for him?

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't sleep. Have some snarky, crack-ish, IronWinterHawk fluff.

"...See you later, Doll."

In theory, it shouldn't be possible to sneak up on Bucky Barnes, AKA The Winter Soldier. In reality, the slight tensing of his muscles as he turned and found himself walking straight into Clint was as good as a startled scream from a normal person; and the latter mentally high-fived himself for having lost none of his sneaky ways.

"Jesus, Barton. Does Tony know you're lurking in the shadows outside his workshop? I thought you usually hid in the vents when you wanted to spy on him."

"I don't...I wasn't...look, whatever. You need stop."

"Excuse me?"

"This thing you're trying to start with Tony - the flirting, the snarking, the...the... _touching_. It needs to stop. He's mine."

If Barnes was surprised by this revelation, he didn't show it. Instead he moved his body into a position best known as "The Winter Soldier has seen you. It is too late to run" and stared Clint down - taking a moment to secretly admire the fact Barton didn't so much as flinch before stating: "That so? I didn't see your mark on him."

"Then you weren't looking hard enough" snapped the archer. "Look, Tony and me...it's complicated. There was Pepper, and Laura, and that whole goddam civil war fuck up, and the time was just never right, but I've wanted him since he literally swept me off my feet and told me to clench up, and finally things have settled enough that I can swoop in and woo him, and I don't need you and your old-world Brooklyn charm and your hair and your metal arm getting in my way."

"Oh yeah? Well Tony's the first person in 70 years to make me feel alive, like I'm not still fuckin' frozen, like all the hell Hydra put me through was worth it, because it brought me here, to him; and we may not have the best history" - Clint raised a sceptical eyebrow at this, leading Bucky to admit - "alright, we've pretty much got the worst but we've moved past that and I want him the way I've never wanted anything, and I'm not letting some buff blond with bulging biceps get between us."

Said biceps were briefly raised at this point, so Clint could scrub his hands through that blond hair in frustration.

"Look Barnes, this isn't just some sex thing for me, I love Tony, and if there's even the slightest chance of him loving me back I won't let anyone stand in my way. You may be the Winter Soldier, but if you're going get to me before I take you down, you'll have to see me first, and we both know that ain't happening. Hawkeye, remember?"

"Oh yeah, Birdbrain? Well I love him too, and you might see me first but what'll you see next will be me taking you not down but out, because if Tony wants me even a little then there's nothing I won't do to get him."

Tension crackled palpably between the pair before Clint played his trump card:

"...Natasha's on my side."

Bucky blanched slightly at the implication, before rallying with: "Steve will give you his Captain-America-is-disappointed-in-you face."

"Aw, come on, no fair!"

"Oh, and siccing the Widow on me is??!"

"I was here first!"

"Tony is not a line at the ATM!"

"I..."

Whatever Clint was not forthcoming, because the argument was suddenly interrupted by a throaty chuckle and a smattering of applause, before a familiar and beloved voice said:

"Ok boys, this has been fun - really, don't know when I've enjoyed a show more - but I'm going to have to break it up now."

"Tony! We were just..."

"Dollface! This isn't what it looks like."

"Oh I know exactly what you were just and it's exactly what it looks like. Little tip, if you're going to fight over someone, don't do it right in front of their _still-open_ workshop door. Now, I'm going to need both of you to head up to the penthouse right now, get naked, and start getting each other warmed up for me. And don't even try to tell me you're not into each other, because I was watching you just now, and you were seconds away from kissing each other or killing each other, and I know which I'd find hotter."

"...Doll?"

"Babe...?"

"Did. I. Stutter? You need me to spell it out for you? Fine. Love you both. Greedy, selfish billionaire. So. Penthouse. Naked. Kissing. Now."

The two assassins scrambled for the elevator, already pulling at each other's clothes, while Tony started to shut down the workshop with extreme haste so he could follow them.

Only JARVIS saw the little Happy Dance he did first, and he wasn't telling.


End file.
